The Munsters little family ch 1
by brandy.barker.129
Summary: Something is going on with Lily. But what could it be?


# The Munsters little family Ch. 1 #  
>It was a peaceful morning in the Munster home. Everyone had just finished breakfast. Marilyn had kissed everyone goodbye and left for school. Little Eddie was next. As he said goodbye to everyone, he picked up his books and left for school.<br>But this morning was odd for Lily. She couldn't help but feel strange ever since she woke up. She couldn't quite explain it, but she just didn't feel like herself. She had managed to hide it all through breakfast, but now, as she was cleaning up, it started to show. Herman was sitting at the table, reading the paper. For a few seconds he watched Lily clear the table and carry dishes to the sink; afterwards he spoke. "Lily dear, are you alright?"  
>"Whatever do you mean dear?" Lily asked as she scraped some food into the trash.<br>"Well I couldn't help but notice that you're not your usual self this morning." Herman said. "You haven't said anything about the beautiful weather." He got up and walked over to the kitchen window and pulled back the curtain. Thunder roared and lighting crashed as heavy rain beat on the window. Lily walked over. "It certainly is a nice morning. I hadn't noticed."  
>"That's exactly what I'm talking about. It's strange. And you didn't say a word through breakfast." Said Herman.<br>"He did notice." Lily thought to herself. "It's nothing dear, I'll be fine. Now you better leave. You'll be late for work."  
>"Oh no. Herman said. I'm staying home with you today. I'll call Mr. Gateman and let him know."<br>"Herman please. I don't want to worry you. I'll be fine. You should go to work. They need you there." Lily said as she handed him his lunchbox.  
>"Alright Lily. If you're sure." Herman said as they walked through the hall to the door. "Of course dear." Lily said. "I'll be fine. I probably just caught something that Eddie brought home from school."<br>"Well I hope you feel better dear." Herman said as he opened the door. "I love you. "  
>"I love you too." Lily said.<br>They kissed goodbye. "Have a good day at work." Lily said as Herman walked out the door and went on his way.  
>As Lily shut the door and turned around she felt faint. It passed quickly, but it was another sign that something wasn't right. *poof* Grampa appeared seemingly out of nowhere, right in front of Lily. "Grampa!" Lily shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on people like that? It's rude!"<br>"I didn't sneak up on you." He said. "You didn't notice the bat flying around above your head?"  
>"I'm sorry Grampa." Lily said as they both walked into the living room. "I've been a little distracted this morning. "<br>"I know", said Grampa. "I saw how quiet you were through breakfast."  
>"Oh", Lily said. "You noticed too then? Herman said something about it too. He was even going to stay home from work today."<br>"Doesn't surprise me." Grampa said as he went to sit in his electric chair. "After all, you two have been married for 101 years. Herman always knows when something's wrong. He may not be too bright, but he always knows when something is wrong with you. And I always know when something is bothering my little girl."  
>"Oh dad", Lily started. "I just feel under the weather today." "Doesn't everyone? " Grampa said. Lily sat down on the couch and tried to relax. In the back of her mind she knew what was going on. It had been 11 years, but it was fresh in her mind. Everything that she had been feeling pointed to one conclusion; she was pregnant. She remembered it fondly. Finding out she was pregnant with Eddie was one of the greatest moments of her life. She loved being a mom and catering to her little family. And now, thinking that her family was going to grow was wonderful. Giving Herman another child was the greatest thing she could ask for. She was excited, but she tried to hide it. She thought that she should call Herman and let him know what was going on. Besides, she could check up on him and see how work was going.<br>"I think I'll give Herman a call. See how everything is going at work." She said. "Ok Lily." Said Grampa. "I think I'll head back down to the lab. I've got some important stuff going on down there!"  
>Grampa stood up and poofed himself down to his lab. Smoke filled the room. "Oh Grampa!" Lily said, annoyed.<br>She got up and started to walk to the phone. But before she got very far she heard Herman outside. The door creaked as he opened it. "Yoo-hoo! I'm home!" Herman announced as he walked through the door.  
>Lily approached him. "Hello dear, what are you doing home?"<br>"Hello dear." Herman said as he leaned down to kiss Lily. "It was such a slow day at the parlor that Mr. Gateman sent me home. How are you feeling?"  
>"A little better." Lily said. "I was just on my way to call you."<br>"Oh", said Herman. "Yes", Lily said. "Why don't we go sit in the living room. I have somthing to talk to you about." Now Lily couldn't contain her excitement as they walked into the living room. "You're certainly in a good mood Lily." Herman said. "Did something happen?"  
>Lily smiled to herself. "Quite possibly dear."<br>They sat down on the couch. "Herman", she started, "I'm so excited! All this that I've been feeling; I'm not sick..."She stood up. The excitement was too much. She couldn't sit down. She put her hands on her belly. "I...I think I'm pregnant!"  
>Herman stood up. He took Lily's hands and looked at her in disbelief. "Lily, do you really think so?!"<br>"I do." She said. "I have very good insticts with these things. Remember when I just knew that I was pregnant with Eddie?"  
>"I remember." Herman said. "A baby..." He said before he fainted in the middle of the living room. Down in the lab, Grampa's things rattled just as Herman hit the floor.<br>"Run for cover!" The Raven squacked as he popped out of the Munsters clock and flew away.  
>"Grampa, come quickly! Herman's fainted again!" Lily yelled down into the dungeon. "I noticed!" Yelled Grampa as he threw up his hands and shook his head.<p> <p>


End file.
